


My friend Zoggy

by Sheffield



Series: Dark!Gregor [7]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheffield/pseuds/Sheffield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then the cell door opened and Byerly was dragged OUT...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My friend Zoggy

“You’ll need to do something about the facilities,” Byerly said at once. “I mean, I appreciate the use of your bathroom, believe me I do, but if you leave Ivan like that much longer-”

Gregor nodded and the big armsman hit Byerly. One of those big, showy, palm-across-the-cheek slaps that sound much worse than they are. Well, than they might be, he thought ruefully, wishing yet again that he had his hands free so he could rub the blood off the side of his face. Hmmm. So Gregor has found himself some armsmen willing to do the good old-fashioned kind of persuasion, but hasn’t quite nerved himself to see what they’ll do if he lets them off the leash, he thought.

Well, probably, he amended, as the armsman hit him again.

“Be quiet, By, or I’ll have them gag you again.”

By nodded and sat up straighter, trying to look intelligent and amenable and, above all, non-threatening.

“I want you to take a message for me, please.”

By’s hands were cuffed behind his back and Gregor had told him not to speak, so he nodded, once; that nod that you could mistake for a bow of respect or a nod of agreement.

“Zografos here will drive you to the spaceport where there’s a small two-man shuttle waiting for you. You’ll join a commercial ship called the Lucy Vorryabov travelling to Escobar and after that you’re on your own. Make what travel arrangements you wish, and locate a mercenary fleet called the Dendarii. With them you’ll find Miles travelling incognito in the guise of a mercenary admiral called Naismith, but be careful it’s actually Miles and not his clone-brother Lord Mark. We understand Mark is rather unstable, having only recently been discovered and rescued from the people who cloned him in Jacksons Hole, in an incident which isn’t quite clear but which seems to have involved Miles being temporarily dead and one or both of them falling into the Jacksonians’ hands and being tortured. They’re likely to be a little... preoccupied.”

“Sorry but I hope you have a list of these names for me, please, because I’m not likely to remember them all under the circumstances.”

Gregor nodded and the big armsman - Zografos? - punched Byerly in the stomach.

“Find Miles, By, and give him this message from me. It’s an encoded chip - wear it around your neck. Zografos, help him. Good.”

Gregor touched his com-pin and summoned two men Byerly had never seen before. On Gregor’s nod one of them approached him with a hypospray while the second helped Zografos hold him immobile.

Gregor grinned at the man with the hypospray.  
“I like this stuff, Pavel. I think this batch is better than the first. All right, let him go.”

By felt strangely... light headed.

“Tell me your name.”  
Fast penta? But he’d had the allergy treatment. He tried to say “fuck you” but all that came out was... What? Where was he again? 

“Stand up.”

He’d been planning on making them carry him, loudly and noisily, through the Residence, on the off chance there was still someone sane around this asylum. But somehow he seemed to be on his feet. There were little stars on the ceiling, and a warm feeling in his belly.

“You love me, Byerly, and you want to make me happy, right?”

He grinned. Gregor was... Gregor was FANTASTIC, how had he missed that? Of course he wanted to make him happy. He gave Gregor his best sloppy grin and leaned forward, narrowly missing falling over onto the carpet. What a fantastic carpet! He wanted to lie down and rub himself all over the ruby red pile. But he also wanted to stand up and make Gregor happy. Gregor!

“That’s right. Zografos will hold you up, won’t you Zoggy?”

“Sire.”

Zoggy! What a FANTASTIC name! And he was a fantastic person too, all lumpy and knobbly and beetle-browed, like a big old cuddly troll.

“Go with Zoggy, Byerly, and have a good trip.”

His voice still didn’t seem to be working but that didn’t matter. He waved a happy hand at the man with the really good drugs and, on second thoughts, blew him a little kiss, just to make sure he understood how really really GOOD the drugs were. And then, leaning a little on his new friend Zoggy, he lurched off to do Gregor’s bidding.


End file.
